


neurotic gold

by kumashojo



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-23 02:54:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6102483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumashojo/pseuds/kumashojo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of short stories revolving around Levi and the man he is hopelessly in love with, Erwin Smith.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapped

**Author's Note:**

> a conglomeration of eruri drabbles -- none of these are related to each other, nor are they chronological. enjoy ♡

Levi ran his fingertips along the surface of Erwin’s chapped lips, staring his commander in the eye as he conducted the motions. Erwin’s eyes were reminiscent of the morning sky, a light cyan in color; there was a soft texture to them that made Levi feel at home. Rivaille smirked and leaned forward, whispering incoherent nothings into Erwin’s ear. 

Levi pulled his head back and his gaze fixed on his boyfriend once again. It was a forbidden, fruitless love, but he found solace in it nonetheless. Levi exhaled, then leaned forward once again. This time, he closed his narrow eyes and pressed his lips against the cracked surface of Erwin’s mouth. 

Erwin widened his eyes in subtle shock, but embraced the kiss. He wrapped his arms around Levi and ran his fingers through coarse, jet black strands of hair. Levi pressed his lithe form into Erwin’s body and slid his sly tongue into Erwin’s mouth, kissing him passionately and without restraint. 

Erwin gasped as Levi’s tongue was ribbing along the inside of his jaw, but his tongue pursued Levi’s and ran circles along the indention of his lover’s tongue. 

Levi pulled away, ran his tongue across his lips, and revealed a subtle smirk. “You should really invest in some chapstick,” Levi mumbled, before leaning in to kiss his lover once more.


	2. petulant child

“Levi,” Erwin demands, tapping his knuckles against the door in which Levi stood behind. “I want to see you.” His voice is smooth and like velvet; his tone is hardly discernible and difficult to convey.

Levi furrowed his brow at Erwin from behind the door, though the commander was unable to witness his expression. “I’m not coming out,” he protested, whining like a petulant child.

“You’re coming out of there,” Erwin whispers against the seam of the door. “Or I’m coming in.”

Levi exalted breath and shuddered, wrapping his fingers around the doorknob and twisting it hesitantly. The door opened, creaking in protest at its movement, and Levi stepped out with his hands behind his back.

Erwin’s jaw relaxed and he took a step toward Levi. He stood before him and combed his fingers through strands of Levi’s dark black hair. 

“You’re breathtaking, Levi.” 

“Sh-Shut up, old man,” Levi stuttered, narrowing his eyes into slits and looking to the side. He squirmed and pursed his lips.

“You’re like a sulking child, you know that?” Erwin laughed, his fingers finding themselves tracing the curve of Levi’s jaw. “It almost makes me feel disgusting for doing this.” 

Levi’s eyes widened as Erwin leaned forward and placed his warm lips against the exposed side of Levi’s neck. He pressed his body against Levi’s, grinding his form against him. 

Levi released a groan of pleasure and whispered, “Fuck, Erwin.” 

Erwin released Levi’s neck and placed his index finger on the newly formed hickey that sprouted like a blooming flower on his skin. 

“It never gets old.”


End file.
